It is proposed to modify the postoperative course of healing in standard glaucoma operations performed on experimental animals. It is anticipated that these modifications will allow operations hitherto unsuccessful in animals to become successful. This will create experimental models for glaucoma surgery and allow later study of aqueous humor dynamics in successfully operated animals. It is anticipated that the work, though not done on humans, will eventually have implications for human glaucoma surgery.